Robot
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Sherlock deduce que su amigo John ha estado dándose placer en su habitación, la deducción lo lleva a un desastroso experimento consigo mismo y a una reveladora conclusión.


**Robot**

Oyó el cerrojo de la puerta de su compañero y movió ligeramente la cabeza en esa dirección, no necesitaba ser el único detective consultor para saber lo que John iba a hacer tras ella. Dentro de media hora saldría agitado, con la frente sudorosa y una leve sonrisa en los labios que intentaría ocultar a toda costa, se sentaría en el sofá frente al suyo y abriría el periódico para leerlo como quien no ha hecho nada.

Tal y como lo predijo, John salió de la habitación pasado ese tiempo y se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a leer la edición de esa mañana. Sherlock lo miró y preguntó repentinamente:

-¿Fue buena?

-¿Qué cosa? -John no despegó los ojos del periódico.

-La Hora Feliz.

-¿"La Hora Feliz"? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ahorcar el ganso, limpiar la tubería. Ya conoces los eufemismos, John.

John cerró el periódico con fuerza y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Qué demonios, Sherlock! ¿Me estabas espiando? -gritó.

-No tuve necesidad. Frente sudorosa, pecho agitado y un curioso semblante de satisfacción, todos signos corporales de un hombre que ha tenido un orgasmo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! -gritó John de nuevo ahora con el rostro enrojecido.

-De nada vale ponerse pudoroso, masturbarse es una actividad completamente natural en personas de todas las edades. -Sherlock ni se inmutó ante el enojo y la vergüenza de su amigo.

-¡Y totalmente privada! ¡No tenías derecho de echármelo en cara! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si entra la señora Hudson y te escucha?

-La señora Hudson, en calidad de antigua stripper, comprende muy bien la naturaleza de la autosatisfacción erótica, estoy seguro que no le habría importado.

-¡Pero a mí sí! -John se puso de pie y caminó por la estancia para asegurarse de que la señora Hudson no anduviera por ahí cerca.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto, ya te dije que es una actividad completamente natural.

-¡Claro, lo dice el robot que nunca se ha tocado! Verás, Sherlock, las personas ordinarias no queremos preguntas sobre nuestras "horas felices".

-Mmmmmm… Lo agregaré a mi Palacio Mental.

-Deberías conseguirte una mujer, un hombre. ¡No sé… alguien! Ese tipo de preguntas no son normales.

-El romanticismo y las interacciones sexuales son tus áreas, no las mías, lo sabes.

John le lanzó una mirada furiosa y bajó las escaleras al darse cuenta que toda discusión sería inútil. Sherlock se mantuvo en el sofá tocando las cuerdas del violín con sus dedos, concentrado en aquella habitación de su Palacio en donde solía almacenar los recuerdos. La primera vez que tuvo plena conciencia de cuán distinto era de los demás fue a los catorce años. En ese entonces, algunos de sus compañeros se acariciaban tras los árboles de las alamedas, otros más discretos prefería el clásico método de esconder revistas para adultos tras los libros de texto, todos interesados en explorar esa nueva faceta de sus vidas.

Él tan solo los miraba y deducía en silencio, -quién había tenido su primer beso, su primer contacto- cada día dolorosamente más consciente de que entre su persona y sus congéneres se alzaba una enorme barrera que no podría escalar.

Pasó muchas tardes pensando en esta barrera, analizando muchos porqués: ¿Por qué era tan distinto? ¿Por qué no podía sentir "eso" que los demás sentían? ¿Por qué creía que los circuitos neuronales de su cabeza estaban, de alguna forma, mal conectados? Se aferró a la idea de que quizás fuera una fase, que pronto empezaría a sentir las típicas "mariposas en el estómago" y el cosquilleo entre las piernas, sin embargo, pasaron los años y nada cambió. En un desesperado intento por calzar y en parte movido por esa curiosidad de científico incipiente, un día se acostó en la cama y empezó a acariciarse, a la espera de aquella sensación de la que sus compañeros tanto hablaban. Nada sucedió. Volvió a abrir su libro de Química, sintiéndose por dentro más freak y menos genio.

Ahora que los años habían trascurrido y ya no era aquel adolescente deseoso por calzar las últimas palabras de John vibraron en su cabeza como las cuerdas de su violín. Nunca estuvo entre sus planes tener pareja, la perspectiva de besos y abrazos no le atraía, eso lo tenía claro. Lo que quizás sí podría intentar era lo que John había hecho esa mañana, una especie de experimentación consigo mismo, comprobar si la masturbación le provocaba algún placer.

Puso en marcha su plan un viernes en el que se encontraba completamente solo. Con los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, escribió en su computadora (o en la de John, daba lo mismo) la frase "¿Cómo masturbarse?" y en un segundo el buscador le lanzó más de cuatro millones de resultados. Leyó con rapidez los enlaces de las primeras páginas y al final decidió abrir el que parecía más óptimo: " _Cómo masturbarse la primera vez (chicos)_ ".

Leyó las tres primeras líneas de la introducción y después se saltó todo el párrafo, no decía nada que no supiera de antemano. Al llegar al apartado llamado " _¿Qué necesitas para masturbarte la primera vez?_ " la mención de la palabra "pene" lo enfureció.

-¡Es obvio! -exclamó moviendo los brazos, pero recordó de pronto que el público meta de la página eran precisamente varones que no sabían nada del tema y ya no le pareció tan obvio.

Leyó con rapidez los primeros cuatro pasos y se lamentó del tiempo gastado en la tarea, cumplía a cabalidad con todos los requerimientos solicitados: estaba libre de prejuicio alguno, sabía que la masturbación era una actividad natural, sus manos estaban tan limpias como un bisturí recién esterilizado y se sentía relajado. Al llegar al quinto pasó lo hizo con menos prisa:

 _"_ _Busca conseguir la excitación. Algunos hombres pueden excitarse con facilidad y en otros es más complicado, por eso busca qué es lo que más te excita."_

Meditó con sus dos manos bajo el mentón. ¿Qué era lo que más le causaba excitación, a él, al robot Sherlock Holmes, como solía llamarlo John? Ciertamente su trabajo como detective, pero la labor en sí no le provocaba una excitación que pudiese catalogar como sexual, sino otro tipo de excitación. Lo emocionaba el reto de un caso intrincado por resolver, disfrutaba el período de recolección de pruebas y experimentación científica y le encantaba la última etapa, cuando debía unir pieza por pieza en su cabeza y utilizar información albergada en su Palacio Mental para dar una solución al caso y señalar culpables.

Sus manos bajaron del mentón y se posicionaron en su miembro, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, desde la base hasta la punta. Con los ojos cerrados recordó el asesinato de Carl Powers, el caso que lo impulsó a convertirse en detective. También recordó el de la mujer de rosa, su primer caso con John. Mentalmente formó una hilera de imágenes con los casos más intrincados y extraños esperando volver a sentir la misma excitación que había sentido cuando los resolvía pero ahora redirigido a una plano sexual.

Nada sucedió, ni un cosquilleo ni una sensación.

Intentó cambiando de técnica, pensando ahora en mujeres, un método que a John se le daba muy bien a juzgar por la cantidad de sitios porno visitados en su historial. Hizo un recuento de las mujeres de su vida, que eran muy pocas. Pensó en Molly Hooper vestida con su gabacha y en la morgue del hospital. Molly, con su timidez, su ropa pasada de moda y su eterno amor por él. No podía corresponderle, la apreciaba, formaba parte de su Palacio Mental, pero no podía amarla de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía.

Sus pensamientos ahora se centraron en Irene Adler, la que llamaba "La Mujer". Dominante, segura de sí misa, con una sexualidad arrolladora, tan diferente de Molly y también enamorada de él. La visualizó desnuda, con solo los zapatos de tacón puestos y el labial rojo en los labios. Estudió la curvatura de sus caderas, el diámetro de sus senos y la longitud de sus piernas. La vio sonriente y lujuriosa, con el látigo en las manos y mordiendo aquel cuello blanco que usó para presentarse ante ella como falso reverendo.

Nada sucedió.

Pensó entonces en algo más abstracto, la mente de La Mujer. Pocas personas habían sido tan intelectualmente estimulantes como La Mujer y si había algo extraordinario en ella, su mérito radicaba precisamente en su inteligencia. Recordó cómo fue capaz de saber sobre el caso del excursionista antes de que el crimen fuera divulgado en los medios, cómo lo resolvió mientras él convalecía en el suelo, cómo él mismo se sintió maravillado ante su astucia.

Nada sucedió.

Pensó en su amigo John, en la valentía y atracción al peligro del antiguo soldado, en cómo él había decidido permanecer a su lado a pesar de sus miles de defectos. Pensó en Moriarty y en su locura criminal, en su intelecto que rivalizaba con el suyo propio.

Nada sucedió.

Sherlock se subió los pantalones y cerró la tapa de la computadora de un tirón, sabía reconocer un experimento fallido cuando lo veía y el suyo no le había dejado más que una irritación en la piel de su miembro flácido y la sensación de haber perdido el tiempo. Cuando John llegó al apartamento unas horas más tarde después de haber cenado con Mary se asustó de ver a Sherlock sentado en el sillón, en medio de la penumbra, con las manos bajo el mentón.

-Tenías razón y a la vez estabas equivocado, John.

John lo miró muy extrañado, Sherlock no acostumbraba darle la razón a nadie, usualmente eran los demás los que estaban equivocados y él que siempre tenía la última palabra. Sherlock se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su amigo acomodándose el saco.

-Puede que nunca sienta lo que tú sientes cuando estás con Mary o con alguna otra mujer pero no soy un robot, siento muchas otras cosas y te sorprendería saber la profundidad de esas sensaciones.

Después caminó hacia su habitación y se encerró allí, John se quedó largo rato en el salón sin saber qué pensar de las palabras del detective.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC.**

 **-Siempre he visto a Sherlock como un personaje arromántico y asexual y quise crear un one-shot en donde se manifestaran estas características sin hacerlo parecer una persona sin emociones, ustedes dirán si lo logré.  
**


End file.
